Recent years have seen dissemination of network games, which allow a plurality of players to participate via the Internet, etc. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a network gaming system in which information on a playroom, participating players, and the like can be efficiently provided. The gaming system according to Patent Literature 1 searches a database based on search conditions input by a player and provides information on a playroom or participating players that matches the search conditions. The player can search for his/her desired playroom and choose the playroom in which to participate.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-097622